My Damned Town, My Damned Rules
by Theadosia57
Summary: Forks Washington, Chief of Police, Charlie Swan has just made one of the hardest choices of his life and now he's beyond pissed off. DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU. This was my entry into TFN's Side Character Contest Sept 2018. Won 2nd place in both the public and Judges votes.
1. God Damn Them

**A/N: This was my entry into TFN's Side Character Contest Sept 2018. Won 2nd place in both the public and Judges votes, beta'd by the long suffering monica03 xx Thanks everybody xx Also 'Fate' came 9th in the Twifanfictionrecs, Top Ten Favourite Fics for August 2018 xx Alexis**

* * *

I said no! Because of them, I had to say no to my baby girl and I was pissed about it. It broke my heart to do it, but I had to say no. I couldn't, in good conscience, let my daughter come here. This is the last place on earth I'd want anyone's daughter to come to. Why? Because Forks is a hotbed for the supernatural, it's like living in the 'Twilight Zone'!

Laugh all you like but where most Chiefs of Police get DUI's and Domestic Violence; I get Shape Shifters and Vampires! The worst of it is, I knew deep down I knew. I heard all of the Quileute Legends. As a boy, I sat with Billy Black around many a bonfire listening avidly to his father and the other elders telling us about 'Taha Aki' and the third wife. Hearing how the tribe was safe against the Cold Ones because they turned into Wolves. Like him, I thought them to be stories. I wish they were only stories.

One of the reasons Renee left me and took my Bells with her was the creepy vibe she said Forks had and God damn it, she was right! I was just a rookie cop back then. After they left I threw myself into the job, giving it my heart and soul. My old chief, Bob Cartwright, took me under his wing and the rest, as they say, is history.

But it wasn't that simple; he passed the mantle to me eventually, leaving behind a legacy like no other. I became like him and his predecessor, Chief Mitchell, the Protector of Forks and the surrounding areas. What that entailed was taking care of any vampires who decided to stop here to feed, rather than pass through.

Now you'd think that would be the tribe's job, but there is one large flaw in that theory. A vampire has to stay for at least a couple of weeks before the wolf gene can be triggered. That's why the area is protected by me, a human, just like the two men before me. It's a hell of a design flaw, that the one thing that can kill a vampire isn't triggered immediately and so in recent recorded history there have only been two packs and they came about because of the same vampires, the Cullens!

Ephraim Black made a treaty with them during Chief Mitchell's time. He told Ephraim to say bite, not kill, in the wording of the treaty and this is the first time the Cullens have returned since then. They live here now, right here in my God damn town and have for the past eighteen months. Why might you ask? Well, these are a strange vegetarian coven of vampires and they drink only the blood of animals.

Two attended the high school, two pretended to attend college, one works in town and their leader works in our hospital, as a trauma surgeon no less. His wife and mate runs her own business from their home. They had a few really stupid, over the top idea's about their lifestyle when they arrived.I soon disabused them of that nonsense; this is a small logging town. Granted Seattle is only four hours away, but designer clothes and flashy top of the line cars ...nope not happening here.

My turning up at their door was a shock to them all back then. There are seven of them this time, the original five and two new ones. I laid it all out for them; they could stay here if and only if they followed my rules. Update the treaty with the tribe; fine, but it was what I said that was important not the Quileutes. I kinda set the cat amongst the pigeons that day, firstly by knowing what they were and then laying down the law to them.

The leader Carlisle Cullen was clearly an intelligent man, but he constantly deferred to a young boy called Edward. I know they are not the age they look, but this one really was, and petulant, dear God! I was there five minutes before he pissed me off enough and I threatened to shoot him.

"Bullets, really? Obviously, they can't kill a vampire, Chief Swan!" he told me pompously.

I laughed menacingly at him and said,

"You keep telling yourself that little boy, while I talk to the grownups."

That didn't go down too well with him at all. It got a laugh out of the big one called Emmett. The quiet watchful blonde one known as Jasper nodded, he at least seemed aware that yes they could, under certain circumstances.

"Who the hell runs this coven? Why am I being harangued by a child? I came here to discuss things with this coven's leader!" I then asked.

The doctor bristled and informed me haughtily,

"We are a family Chief Swan, and I am the head of it."

This time I barked a laugh right at him and explained,

"No, you're a coven of vampires and not a human family. Let's not lie to each other or ourselves! I have work to do Doctor, so let's get this over with shall we?"

So with that, I laid down the law: no fancy cars and no fancy clothes. They get jobs like everyone else and they stay out of my way until they leave. The doctor then told me the five children as he called them would be attending Forks High.

"Are you insane Dr. Cullen or just plain stupid? One of those downstairs could never pass for a college student, never mind a senior in high school! The mouthy one yeah, he'd pass as a junior and the bouncy energizer bunny one as a senior. That's it though! The big guy and the model could pose as college students. As for the calm dangerous one, well, he needs to get a job" I told the gobsmacked doctor.

Sort it out Doc; I know you can get all the forged documents you need!" I told him concluding our talk.

As I left, I thought I'd fire a shot across the bow, to let them know I was no one's fool. So I politely bid them goodbye saying,

"Good day to you, Mrs. Cullen and you too Major Whitlock!"

 **MDT** **, MDR**

As I said that was eighteen months ago. I wanted them to keep out of my way and stay low key, if only! Turns out Alice Cullen, the aforementioned energizer bunny, doesn't do low key. Three days in and I pulled her over for speeding. She was flabbergasted, couldn't understand how she didn't see me catching her. That's when I found out she could see the future, well the various possibilities of it anyway. It all seemed a bit ad hoc to me, really.

I clocked her at one hundred and thirty in a fifty zone, so I confiscated her car and banned her from driving while they lived here. She was ranting and raving until I warned her I'd put it on official record if she didn't shut up and go home. I knew the Volturi, the vampire governing body, flagged every vampires name and they'd see it right off.

The bloody Cullen's thought they were so damn smart and nobody could touch them or knew they were vampires. That's a laugh; I'm only one of many protectors who monitor their world. Years ago it was a lot more when and if they passed through. Warning the next state over that they were headed their way. But not anymore, in this digital age we know where they are most of the time.

Information is passed back and forth and all in the guise of police business. Usually in the missing person's database, with coded data embedded into it. It's a fairly simple system and therefore less noticeable. The more intricate the more obvious and the vampires we spot don't let on they were spotted for one simple reason; if the Volturi knew they'd be terminated too, so it works for us.

For those that think they can take me, well a suitably placed maiming shot sorts them out and they move on. The blood of a Shape Shifter or real Werewolf can hurt them, it's poisonous if ingested. Bullets made of shifter claws or Werewolf bone penetrate their bodies, combine the two and they are sick for weeks and if they are filled with incendiary material, it makes a pretty mess let me tell you.

On the few occasions, I've had to terminate them, a hollow point bullet to the brain is always fatal and removes all evidence of the body to as they go up in flames. Now I know you're wondering how I could be faster than a vampire to take them down. Well, that's easy, they are all so arrogant and the red-eyed ones always like to play with their food.

That gives me ample time to get the job done, as they always have to taunt me to hike up the adrenalin. I have been constantly underestimated by vampires; it always makes it feel so much better when I win. They never see it coming. Like I said: damned arrogant bastards!

 **MDT, MDR**

I've put Bella off for six more months, said a serial rapist was loose in Washington State and I didn't want her here. Renee agreed and Bella is going to stay with her friend Suzie and start out her senior year then come here for the last six months. I promised Mary to send Bella's allowance and maintenance to her directly; this for some reason didn't go down too well with Renee.

After speaking to Bella it turned out she'd never received any allowance from me, via Renee. I threatened to have my ex-wife arrested if Bella didn't get it all back, every damned cent. Phil was pretty upset about it too. Bella tells me her new bank account is now beyond healthy. I'm paying it in directly to her account. Jesus, is nobody honest in this world?

Alice Cullen has already left Forks High and is supposed to be at college. Edward has six months to go and then I told them all to get the hell out of Dodge, so to speak. I can't wait, that boy annoys me by just existing! He's churlish and demanding in school, nobody likes him at all.

I also found out he can read minds, but for some reason not mine. Thank God for that! This makes him think he's better than humans and many of his own kind; he's a delusional little prick. I can only stand three of them and really only like one of the three. In another lifetime he and I could have been friends.

When I suggested Major Whitlock got a job, I never thought he'd apply for the job of deputy here in my station. After having spoken to him for a couple of hours, I realised he was nothing like the others.

Emmett, hell no one could not really take to that boy. He was a clown and doesn't seem to have a bad word to say about anyone.

Esme Cullen has to be one of the nicest women, human or supernatural, I've ever met. She's helpful and kind. I didn't think it was false and Jasper has confirmed it is not an act, she really is that nice.

The others I avoid as much as possible.

Emmett's wife and mate is a hard nut to crack. I've seen rare glimpses of the good woman she could be all the time, but she prefers to be standoffish and bitchy.

As for the tribe's elders, dear God almighty! They are the most useless, arrogant ineffectual, prejudiced idiots known to mankind. The elders knew the Cullens were back. Did they watch for signs of phasing? No! So it left Sam Uley to fend for himself. After he'd been missing for a week, I went searching for him and found the poor boy trapped in his wolf form in a state of panic.

So I spent several hours talking him down enough for him to phase back. Whilst he ate and redressed I explained all that his tribe should have told him. Well, I told him the unbiased story and gave him all the facts he needed to make a non-judgemental opinion. He's a good kid and will make a half decent leader for the short time the Cullens are here. Once he was controlled enough, I set up a meeting with only him and Dr. Cullen.

The Doctor wanted that boy Edward there and I said no! After all, Sam was the Alpha and at present, he had no backup, so Carlisle needed none either nor had they any right to read his thoughts without his permission. They reaffirmed the treaty and added the two new members as well. I noticed Carlisle didn't offer up Jasper's real name, so I did.

A pact based on lies was as worthless as the paper it was written on. So they agreed to stay out of each other's way and if the Cullens were having visitors the pack or Sam, at present, would be notified. I also told Sam to remember the Chief only had jurisdiction over the tribe, not the pack. The elders could advise him, but he had the final word. Otherwise, the fools would railroad him into a war because they had no idea how to act around peaceful vampires.

As I said this all happened eighteen months ago. Now the pack stood at four: as well as Sam, Jared Cameron. Paul Lahote, and Embry Call. That's when Sam and Embry realised they were half-brothers, quite the shock for both of them! Billy was less than amused by my, as he called it, interference in the tribes business. I reminded him I was not involved with the tribe, but the pack, and would discuss it only with the Alpha which he was not! I had never seen myself as a bloody diplomat but that's what I'd become. Okay maybe not very diplomatic, but I was the go-between.

 **MDT, MDR**

Everything was peaceful for a couple of months, the Cullens calmed down, less speeding about in their cars and more staying under the radar. The Quileutes had a few changes but none detrimental to Forks, so that too was good. Sam met Harry Clearwater's niece Emily Young and that sent Leah Clearwater, his ex-girlfriend and also Harry's daughter, off to stay with Billy's daughter in Hawaii. She's now attending college and thriving there.

Then it all went to hell when three nomads heard the Cullen's having a game of baseball one thundery evening. Jasper and I were on duty, so he missed the game and wasn't aware they were in the area. Once more, Carlisle listened to that child's take on things and let them go on their way. Straight into town, that was their first mistake. Jasper caught their scent and followed them.

He heard them say they'd wipe out the whole town since the Cullen's were too weak to do it, but intended to make sure the blame landed firmly on the Cullen's shoulders with the Volturi. Turns out they told Carlisle, Laurent was the leader and Edward read only his thoughts, ignoring James and Victoria, the real leaders. Once more that arrogant idiot didn't even try to find out if they were lying.

He was so up himself he thought nobody could fool him, but we didn't know that until after it was all over. I called Sam and he brought up the pack and we closed in around them. A lot of the tribe worked in town so I had no qualms about letting them help out. I was surprised to see six wolves and not four. Turned out Jacob Black and Quill Ateara had now become wolves too.

Therefore during a thunderstorm, on the edge of town, the three were surrounded and very surprised. Jasper had politely asked me if he could take charge and damn that boy was good. Strategically and tactically head and shoulders above me. It was a precision attack and earned him the pack's respect too.

He had the three youngest wolves take on Laurent the weakest link. Jared, Paul, and I took down the red-headed woman, she was fast and evasive. A well-placed bullet to the thigh slowed her enough for the wolves to finish her off. Jasper and Sam tag-teamed the leader and we stood in a loose circle around them watching in awe as the Major and the Alpha ripped him slowly to shreds.

The pall of purple smoke brought the Cullens running, arriving only to see the Major and Sam shaking hands over the burning head of the nomad leader. Carlisle recognised him right away and started to rant at Jasper about unnecessary violence and taking things into his own hands without a family meeting.

"Shut the fuck up Doctor! Those three were about to decimate my town and lay the blame at your door with your leaders. Didn't fancy pants read their minds since you seem to recognise them?" I demanded.

He blustered for a few minutes before we got the story and by then the wolves were all growling at the idiots. Yes, Edward had looked, but Victoria had been thinking of a degrading sexual act as he put it and the other, James, was thinking of such violent acts against humans he stopped looking! Even the other members of the coven were staring at him in disbelief.

"What the fuck Eddie? You stopped looking because it was too much for your delicate constitution? Didn't that make you think they were dangerous? I don't believe it! How fucking thick are you?" The large vampire Emmett was raging at him.

"Now Emmett, don't talk to your brother like that!" Carlisle said haughtily.

"He's thankfully no brother of mine. You do realise Jasper, the Chief, and the wolves just saved our asses and you're worried that I might upset Dickless? This coven's a joke! We're out of here Rose, I won't stay around here and wait until he gets us all killed," he said in a deathly cold voice.

"Go on then; no one's going miss you!" Edward said in a sickeningly childish tone.

Esme's clenched fist shot out so fast no one saw it and Edward sailed twenty feet away. He was lying in a crumpled heap at the base of a tree. Carlisle went to help when her voice rang out.

"One more step and it's over Carlisle. I warned you about listening to everything he said as if it was spoken by the gods. That child almost cost us our lives and all you are worried about is him. Why? What has he got over you that you would allow him to destroy us all?" she demanded.

There was utter silence for a couple of minutes before Carlisle heaved a sigh, it sounded relieved to me.

"He knows I'm not your..." Carlisle started.

"What you're not my mate? And?" Esme said calmly.

"That I like..." He tried again.

"Oh, that you like men too? And?" Rose this time interrupted him.

"He said no one knew or guessed! That you'd all be disgusted by me, if you found out!" Carlisle gasped; Edward was backing away when Jasper signalled the wolves to hold him in place.

"So how long has Dickless been blackmailing you, Carlisle?" Emmett asked quietly,

"Since the beginning, well since Esme came in 1921," he huffed and hung his head, everyone hissed.

"Hey man, how come you call him Dickless?" Paul shouted to Emmett and was confused when Rose and he started to laugh loudly.

"He tried to blackmail me in 1937; I ripped off his tackle and have yet to return it! Why do you think his pants hang so well?" he said in an innocent tone, and the place erupted into gales of laughter.

"How come I never saw any of this?" Alice asked confused.

"Well best I can guess is, I never decided to give it back to him and Dickless never decided to stop blackmailing Carlisle. You see the future Alice, not the past!" Emmett said and everyone nodded.

The wolves and I had never been so entertained before, it was like watching crappy reality TV. I knew he was off somehow, my bullshit radar is never wrong.

"What about you son, he never try and blackmail you?" I asked Jasper, he snorted.

"Yeah, he tried when he realised Alice and I weren't mates. Thought he could get rid of me, but I showed him in graphic detail what a vampire looked like turned inside out and that shut him up!" Jasper said smiling evilly.

"Whoa man, is that even possible?" Embry asked and Jasper nodded.

"Yup, doesn't even kill them, but it fuckin' painful!" he said shrugging and everyone shivered.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked she shook her head.

"He's been trying for years, but I always see it first and pre-empt him. I wish I'd known about everyone else though," she said sadly.

"So all your little confessions dear, that was his attempts?" Esme said glaring at Edward.

"Yes, Esme, all of them! I just thought he was jealous because I had a better gift than him," Alice answered and now everyone was glaring at him.

"I don't want to butt in here, but none of these things are the acts of an adult vampire. His behaviour sounds very childish and petty. Just exactly how old is he? Seems to me you've gotten yourself an Immortal Child, Doctor. Shouldn't you have known better?" I say casually and then turn to the wolves.

"Thanks for the help tonight guys, you've done you tribe proud. But mostly thank you, Major, the pleasure was all mine, seeing you in action was a treat. Well, this human needs to sleep, so I'll leave you all to it. Goodnight" I say and set off back to town.

"Goodnight Chief, be careful on your way home" Jasper called after me.

"Always am son, always am" was my standard reply.

 **MDT, MDR**

The following day Jasper told me that the Cullens were leaving. Emmett and Rose were off to Jasper's brother in Texas. Alice to friends in Alaska. Carlisle and Esme were taking Edward to Italy to be assessed. All his little scams and schemes were found out and they needed the Volturi to check him over and see if I was right and he was the wrong side of adulthood mentally.

Jasper was staying here and would carry on working until I got a replacement for him. That meant Bella could now come to Forks. She was already eighteen and she could finish her senior year here, before going off to college, locally I hoped. I was really looking forward to it. She had plans to work in a publishing house before settling down to write her own stuff. Wow, I could have a famous daughter one day, but no matter what she wanted to do I was really proud of her.

Embry Call approached me about a week later asking about becoming a deputy here one day, wanting help filling in his application for the Police Academy. This could be a good thing; maybe he could be the next protector. If he kept phasing it would give him a definite edge if not well, I could teach him how to do things the human way. Having someone to hand off to eventually would be good.

The next few weeks flew by; I got a temporary deputy from Port Angeles. Their Chief Jim Turner asked if I'd take him, the boy was being groomed for bigger things and needed some more rural training. Jasper was leaving soon; he'd been here two years and thought it was time to go before someone noticed he wasn't ageing. I was gonna miss him, he was a damn good deputy. As I said before, he could have, in a perfect world, been a friend.

Turned out he was flying out the day Bella was arriving so I offered to take him to Sea-Tac.

"Thanks for everythin' Chief, I'm gonna keep your number. My brother sometimes knows things, so I'll give you a heads up if anythin' is headin' your way in the future," he said as we waited in the airport.

"Okay son, that's good. The more we know the better. It was nice to have known you and you stay safe out there," I said really meaning it.

His plane was delayed by forty minutes, due to the weather and would leave twenty minutes after Bella's arrived. So we waited together for my Bells flight to clear customs. I saw her stumbling along with her case and called out her name.

"Hey dad, I made it in one piece," she said laughing and I hugged her to me so happy to see here at long last.

"Bella this is Jasper, he was my deputy. He's flying out today for home," I said introducing them.

As their hands met in a handshake Bella said,

"Whoa, static much!"

Jasper looked stunned and mumbled,

"Hey darlin', nice to meet you,"

I watched them like watching a train wreck unable to do anything to halt it. He had to rip himself away and said over his shoulder,

"I'll call you later Chief, this changes everythin'. I'm sorry."

I led Bella outside with her looking back at him until he was gone. Well, looks like I was protecting her for nothing. She is destined for the supernatural world and probably always was. God damn it!


	2. Repercussions & Surprises

**A/N: So this was not a Bella/Jasper story, but a Charlie Swan one. They have become mates yes, but this is how her father the protector copes with it and all the other supernatural crap in his world, just this chapter to wrap up any loose ends from the original one-shot. It was never meant to be a full-length story xx**

* * *

 **Congratz to marymary123 for being the 300th reviewer for IIBOIIN xx Alexis**

* * *

Well here I am, in a vampire-free town once again and still, they complicate my life. My daughter has unbeknown to herself, just become the mate of Major Jasper Whitlock, I really doubt he'll stay away for long. True to his word he called later that night, apologised and said he couldn't control fate. But would let her settle in before he returned to see her, very soon.

The Cullens I presume will have the Volturi sniffing around here soon enough too, once they take that fool of a boy to Italy. Thank god I'm under the auspices of the pack, therefore the tribe. Even if Billy isn't aware of it. Sam ratified it after I explained all about, them, the vampires and me. So if they cause trouble for me, they will be going against another supernatural race and that's actually against their own laws. It's a bit like that Geneva Convention thing we humans have. What's it called again? Ah yes, the Volterra Accord!

It came into being after Caius Volturi damn near wiped out Werewolves, the pompous asshole was apparently bored. The leaders of every other supernatural race came together and demanded he be stopped or they would hunt down and kill every vampire who walks the earth. That made them sit up and take notice, seeing they were not the only power out there, only one of many and not necessarily the strongest, just the most aggressive. No the most intolerant.

But to be on the safe side I'll ask Sam to have the boys patrol around the town and out at my place. If they lay down enough scent then it will be seen as if it has always been their territory. Also, I need to have him add Bella to the treaty as well. All hell would break loose if some random vampire attacked her here in Forks. If it was the Italians, I could imagine the Major ripping their world apart and watching it burn, just for the sheer hell of it.

She doesn't know it yet, but I'm about to bring her up to speed on the supernatural world. If she's going to be a vampire's mate and then one day, God help me a vampire herself. Especially mated to someone as feared and revered in equal measures, like him. She needs the facts up front, I don't hold with the less is more philosophy. Cold hard facts are the way to go and damn it all, she's my daughter she'll cope just fine.

So Bella's got a week to sort herself out before she starts Forks High, I know she's lived here before and knows some people, but it was so long ago. I didn't want to throw her in at the deep end, so this week will let her get acclimatised to the old place. I got her a second-hand car; Billy tried to con me into some old, no ancient truck of his. But what teenage girl wants to stand out in a rusty beat up truck.

She asked me to watch out for any jobs going after school, there were two. Newton's or the library, so no contest there, she starts next week helping out Mrs McAllister in Forks Municipal Library, three nights a week. I may not have lived with my daughter for years, but I know her and books are important to her. As the old saying goes, 'Knowledge is power'.

After all the crazy things Renee had her try, to sort out her balance and clumsiness issues as a child, she settled for my option of karate several years ago. It has done wonders for us both because I'm the one who passed on the problem to her in the first place. There's a club in Port Angeles, so it's not too far and I know the instructor and occasionally teach classes myself. Once she gets into a routine here she can join and it will help with the life lessons I'm about to teach her too.

I'll be laying down some rules for the Major too; he knows how much she wants a college education. Damn, I told him often enough. I won't allow him to rush her into anything, especially something as big as their future will be. They might not have all the time in the world, but enough so she can get her future in order. I was sitting musing on all of this when my phone vibrated in my pocket,

 _ **'No worries Chief, I'll keep him on the straight and narrow. Once he gets to know Bella, he'll do whatever she wants or needs. It's our way, mates trump all. I've gotten him to send a little present, for her protection PW'**_

I laughed to myself at that, I wondered when I'd be hearing from him. Jasper had spoken often about his brother and his way of knowing everything that was going on. The infamous Peter Whitlock, friend and brother to Jasper and hater of all things Cullen. My kind of guy to be sure. I still don't understand what Jasper was doing with those fools.

 **MDT** **,MDR**

Again true to their word, two days later a parcel for Bella and a letter for me arrived. Obviously, some vampires don't lie when they say they'll do a thing they do! Hers had a gold cuff inside, for her arm. It was in an intricate design, but I saw the JW woven in where it met on the inside of her arm. Though I was surprised he didn't explain about it to her, he's making a mistake. Bella hates secrets and edited information.

In my letter, it explained his venom was infused in the gold and it would stop all but the stupidest vampire in their tracks. The wolves too would be able to smell his venom in it. It was what it was, a claim on her and hopefully while he wasn't around a deterrent. Bella was all set to return it and refuse such an expensive gift. I told her to give it a couple of days and think about it again.

She was drawn to it, kept stroking it and looking it. Bella laughed on the second day saying strangely she felt calm and happy around it and then was wearing it constantly by the end of the week. Under her sleeve, it wasn't noticeable, but her constant touching of it drew others attention. But she herself thought it was the newness of it on her arm. I fully intended to explain it along with everything else, she needed to know. Because it was for her protection, not just a pretty bauble from an admirer.

Today I was taking Bella to meet Sam Uley, we decided to leave Billy in the dark about this for now. He has become more and more close-minded as he aged. Thinking that nobody should know their secrets, not even the tribe. Which was ludicrous, they were the ones who would become the wolves and he'd have them staggering about in the dark. I haven't forgotten what he did to the Alpha and neither has Sam. She listened carefully to all we told her and in her own inimitable way made the leap of faith,

"So if you are a wolf now? Then you had to have been protecting the tribe from Cold Ones recently. That means they have just left, the town is talking all about the Cullens departure and how strange they were...," she mused and Sam looked at me surprised,

"I didn't tell her" I laughed.

"You also don't like my cuff at all, you keep moving away from my left side! But dad trusted him enough to let him work at the station, so Jasper is a Cold One, but not your enemy, but not your friend either. Yes?" She asked and we both nodded.

"He dangerous though isn't he? That's why I got this, to protect me from other Cold Ones? Has it got a smell or something?" she now asked Sam and he told her yes.

We explained all about what had happened over the last couple of years and why I stopped her coming to stay then but relented when I knew they were leaving. Because I felt with my luck that little shit, Carlisle called his son. Would have declared Bella was the love of his life, whether she wanted him or not. Hurting her emotionally, possibly even physically and driven me to kill him! No real loss in the grand scheme of things, but it might have caused some tension.

"This!" she said stroking the cuff again, "This is not just for my protection is it dad? It's a claim of sorts! Is that why it makes me feel calm, safe and happy? I'm important to him now, is that right?" she concluded.

Bella truly was my daughter, no fuss, no railing against fate. She just accepted what had occurred and wanted to know what happens next! We talked for another couple of hours, discussing everything and Sam even phased to let her see him as his wolf.

Now though I could see, she needed to speak to Jasper. She had to hear it from him, what had happened between them and what it meant for her future. I handed over my phone which had his number in it and she walked away slightly, but we both heard him answer,

"Hello Chief, is Bella okay?"

"I'm fine thank you Jasper" she replied quietly,

"Oh darlin', thank God" was his heartfelt reply as Bella moved further away from us.

Sam and I just looked at each other both not happy, but not angry either. We heard her laughter and Sam raised an eyebrow,

"He a charmer that's for sure!" I grumbled to him before he started to laugh heartily as well and I did see the funny side of it really, I think!

Two things came out of Bella's call to the Major, one he's old fashioned when it comes to women and two he got himself in my daughter's bad books. He had told her the cuff would protect her until he arrived. She thanked him and told him I was going to teach her how to fight in the supernatural world. He told her that was unnecessary, that the cuff was enough till he came to protect her, instead!

She said it went something like this,

Jasper: "You have no need to worry about learnin' to fight darlin', I will protect you!"

Bella: "So if a nomad or the Volturi arrive before you, I'm just to pray the cuff stops them, then?"

Jasper: "It will long enough for your father or Sam Uley to explain everythin', don't worry"

Bella: "I'm quite capable of talking for myself, you know"

Jasper: "You're new to this world, it would be best if you left it to either your dad or Sam!"

Bella: "Why? Do you think me incapable! Or is it you think me a child or worse simple?"

Jasper: "No, not at all, but it's our job to defend you. You shouldn't have to act like a ...,"

Bella: "If the next word is man, I'm going to kick your ass, Major Whitlock! I am no wilting Southern Belle. I don't need a man to protect me from the big bad world! I'm insulted you would think so little of me!"

Jasper: "Bella..., That's not what ..., Damn it ..., you're right darlin', I'm sorry! All I ask is that you are careful and if the option to run is there, please Bella, run!"

Bella: " I will, but Jasper, please don't treat me like a child again. You can't have it both ways, I'm either your future partner or a child you want to protect. There is no in between! I already have a _**'Daddy'**_ and he kills vampires for a living!"

Jasper: "Okay, alright I concede. I'm not used to a woman wantin' to fight by my side, it's never happened before to me anyway and I'm sorry if I made you feel less than you are. That was never my intent, please believe me"

Well damn, he managed to redeem himself there. Good job, Bella's a lot more grown-up than most people think. Comes with having to look after her mother all these years. In every situation, Bella was the adult. Although she was alluding to things I wish she didn't know, but she's a grown up and I just have to accept that.

 **MDT** **,MDR**

Peter phoned me later that day and said Jasper was getting antsy, but he'd convinced him to give me time to teach her about the supernatural and how to fight them. I reminded him she already knew how to shoot, hell has done for years and is an orange belt in Karate as well. So it wouldn't take me long to get her up to speed. A month at most I thought. He told me how their talk went after Bella's call and though I baulked a bit at Peter's comment's he was right.

"Nice safe my brother! You nearly got your ass confined to the couch there, before you even made it to the bed!" Peter said he's told Jasper and he'd looked a little contrite. Sorry, he's underestimated her.

"Damn it, Peter, I forgot she's a modern woman and was treatin' her like Alice or Esme! I nearly got my balls handed to me, god she's awesome! I need to go soon, I have to be with her" had been Jasper's reply.

"You need to give her time, with her father and to come to terms with all this shit that's been thrown at her. Just wait a little longer, she's safe and we can be there in under three hours if need be" Peter had told him and Jasper had agreed for now.

I did want time alone with her, even with all that was going on around us. I missed so much time with her during her formative years and Renee was next to useless, all the things she should have taught her, Bella learned from her friend's mothers. Thank God for Mary Simmons that's all I can say, she taught Suzie and Bella all they needed to know growing up and even more in Bella's case. Well, it made sure neither starved because Renee couldn't cook to save herself.

Bella was now working at the library and back in school. We spent one evening a week working on her fitness levels, building up her stamina and also one evening at Karate. She had the weekends to herself and spent most of it reading or feeding the pack as they seemed to enjoy spending time at our place with her. I was quite happy about that because they were a layer of protection for her when I was working.

They also brought her a squirt gun, so she could practice shooting fast-moving targets. So more often than not they were all soaked, but her aim was improving greatly. They were all getting used to the fact she carried Jasper's scent at all times and a couple lamented she wasn't their imprint. The only thing that Sam hated was when Emily and Kim, his and Jared's imprints, decided they too wanted to learn to fight. But he relented and this too helped Bella, as she taught them things she knew.

 **MDT** **,MDR**

Bella had been home for three weeks when the Volturi arrived, as I knew they would. What surprised me was who came, the three brothers decided they personally wanted to meet me. So they and two others turned up at the house when the pack was there and the tension was palpable. Caius Volturi started ranting about werewolves and threatening everyone around him.

"Dear God! For one of the rulers of your world, you're not very observant, are you? They are shape-shifters, not werewolves! Hell, I'm human and even I can tell the difference" Bella said from the middle of the pack, they had surrounded us the moment the Volturi appeared, the three smallest phased, not giving away their true potential.

"Yes, quite so young lady. Shut up Caius you're making a fool of yourself as usual" Marcus said smirking before he introduced himself and even the other man who I presumed was Aro smiled,

"We are here to meet the man who told Carlisle Cullen his son might be an immortal child. As well as telling him to 'Shut the fuck up' I believe was the phrase?" Aro now told me, barely holding back the laughter in his voice.

"Yes well, the man's a pompous ass! His idea of blending in didn't agree with mine" I said back, relaxed and not in the least intimidated,

"Nor us, believe me he has had his wings clipped so to speak. You were right about young Edward though. He's confined to Volterra for the foreseeable future, too dangerous to be allowed around humans or easily controlled vampires! Young Jane, is managing to convince him to stop prying where he shouldn't, shock therapy she calls it!" he now said and I knew he meant Carlisle as the easy to control vampire.

"Hey, did Emmett give him his junk back?" Paul asked and caused everyone to snigger,

"Regrettably no, he just wouldn't tell anyone where it was hidden and as I never met him," Aro said wiggling his fingers, without reading Emmett he'll never know either.

We were all outside during this meeting and I indicated we sit to look less conspicuous to any nosy neighbours who might pass by. It's a small town and everyone liked to get into everyone else's business. Sam and a couple of the boys got the grill going and everything was good, so far. I'd introduced the Alpha to the brothers and although they didn't shake hands the all, except Caius inclined their heads. Marcus was just telling me about the bonds of friendship loyalty and almost family he saw between the pack and us.

The two guards were very quiet, just watching everyone until Bella went to get some soda for the guys. Then the big one, Felix I think they said, decided to get a little handsy. Completely disregarding he was in my home and that was my daughter he just groped. Two things happened, one she whipped around and slashed her shifter claw knife across his wrist, almost severing his hand. Then a roar unlike any I'd heard before rang out from the forest behind us.

"Shit, you've done it now!" Paul piped up as they all drew back out of the way, of the now advancing vampire,

"Now, now Major, he meant no harm!" Aro tried to diffuse the situation while glaring at Felix as he dropped to the ground in agony.

"Meant no harm! He groped my mate in her own home, in front of her father and friends and he meant no harm? Well, you'll understand that I mean no harm now! Just a bit of fun, after all, Aro!" he said ripping off Felix's head in one swift move and drop-kicking it into the forest.

"Hey darlin', just a little more force and it would have come off cleanly," Jasper said to Bella, indicating Felix's wrist.

"Hey yourself" she replied allowing him to embrace her tightly as he also shook my hand and then Sam's,

His way of letting the Volturi know where he stood with the pack. Then he motioned forward a very similar looking guy to himself, but with red eyes. He was carrying Felix's head and having a conversation with it,

"Didn't your mamma tell you to not touch what don't belong to ya? Well, see that's what happens when you don't listen, you lost your head! Oh, and your hand to I see" he said before tossing Felix's head at Demetri,

Who was trying hard not to laugh at the captain of the guard, being brought down a peg or two. Then, Peter, I guessed strolled up to me and stuck out his hand,

"Chief how are you?" he asked then turned to the pack,

"Puppies, how's it hangin'?" then over to Bella and bending low he kissed her hand.

"Miss Bella, it a pleasure to meet you" finally the irreverent young man turned to his leaders and said,

"You're a little far from home, isn't it past Caius' bedtime?" to which Aro burst out laughing as Caius huffed in the background.

"Ah, Peter! You're a breath of fresh air, no respect for anyone as usual" Marcus said smiling for once,

"You're right, I respect very few and only listen to one man!" Peter said nodding his head at the Major, letting everyone know where his loyalties would always lie.

It wasn't much longer before they decided to leave, I was no threat in the grand scheme of things. The pack too was safe due to having their own secrets to keep and well nobody was stupid enough to take on the Major and his Captain. They weren't even bothered how long it took before Bella was changed, because they knew it was a done deal!

 **MDT** **,MDR**

Time started to leap forward then, Embry was now in the police academy, doing really well. Bella's few months at school were uneventful. In the end she told Mike Newton to get lost, after he's asked her out for the third time. Knowing she had a boyfriend and exactly who he was, well who they thought he was, Deputy Hale. She basically only spent time with Angela Webber the ministers daughter, a quiet kind girl who was just as focussed on her future.

Bella was about to graduate soon and would be off to College. I knew now it wouldn't be around here and I understood. Well, as well as any father can when his daughter grows up. She wanted, no needed to be near him and his home was Texas. My only consolation was her change wasn't being rushed, she was going to go through college first and that way she could either start working on her own stuff or work off-site for a publisher.

I was happy for her and we would still have time together, holidays and the likes. She has her training and her guardians, so I wasn't worried about her safety either. Peter had said on one of his many visits that Charlotte his wife was looking forward to having someone to cook for. Rose and Emmett had been living there too, so she had a chance to make friends with them as well.

The future was bright for her and I would always be here if she needed me. By the time she qualified Embry would be here to begin the process of taking over from me. I was also looking forward to some peace and quiet, no drama, and no vampires except for the Whitlocks. Yes, the future was looking good for us all. Jasper had asked if I'd ever considered becoming one of them, but no! That's not for me, I'm a simple man, who likes things done his own way. I'm happy to grow old knowing out there my daughter will be eternally happy and safe in his care.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again thanks to Idreamofeddy for her wonderful creation of Peter's just knowing shit! That was a stroke of genius xx**

* * *

 **Choice time again:**

 **Qui** **Non Videntur** **(Not What I Seem)**

 **My life was anything but normal nowadays. It had been** **once** **until I met them and was bitten. Then they just abandoned me and never saw the havoc they had wreaked upon me. But I survived, no I moved on!**

 **New Moon & Librarians 2014 X-Over AU Bella/Marcus & Flynn Carsen/Eve Baird**

 **A/N: Set just before the 3 new librarians arrived, but after Eve. Not based on any Librarians 2014 episode but more the Library itself.**

 **Fool Me Once!**

 **I awake to my Father knocking on my door. He's alive** **? What did he say?** **First** **day of school, how is that possible? Thank God that it is possible, this time I won't be fooled!** **AU Bella/Jasper**

 **A/N: Bella had a dream and has a chance to change the future.**


End file.
